


Coping

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Book Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: When you get a new diagnoses it may not be what you want to hear but what you need to hear.





	Coping

Flip, flip went pages in a book before it was tossed to the ground. Another book was picked at random before tossed to the ground. The man muttered under his breath of just seeing it not that long ago as he flew from one bookshelf to another. A blond man walked cautiously in first leaning on the large door frame.

"Xephos what are you doing?" he called in as the man in question flew out of sight behind another book case.

"I'm looking for something Will! Looking for proof to show that so called doctor!" the voice responded back to him. Will sighed moving into the library sitting into the large comfortable chair. He looked around seeing books covering the entire floor.  Spines were bent and opened to random pages. A soft thud followed the man through the library as more books fell prey to him. He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Xephos it has been a couple weeks now since they gave a very tentative diagnosing for you. You stopped taking the medication they gave you. Haven't you?" He called out spying the little pill bottle on the table near him.

"I don't need that stuff Will. It hasn't done anything for me." Xephos' voice came out from within the library including more thuds from books.

"Xephos please come here. I don't care if you haven't found what you're looking for yet. Just come here and take your medicine. You're doing yourself more harm than good by not taking it." Will called out picking up the small bottle reading the inscription.

"Anyway Topiramate isn't supposed to do much. It's a mood stabilizer and it's obviously was working if this is how you're acting off the stuff." He mentioned noticing the man slowly hover towards him.

"But Borderline Personality Disorder is...bad. That means I’m mean and manipulative and...and..." Xephos stopped jumping as Will slammed the pill bottle back down before taking his hand.

"That is not what this means. You wanted to know why you were having problems with me and with Dew right? Why everything seemed to be falling apart when they weren't really right?" Xephos didn't respond but very slowly nodded.

"Xephos you're impulsive, a bit reckless, and a bit of a big head." Xephos went to open his mouth to counter what he had just said. "But I know that big head of yours also causes you great pain. You wanted answers and this man gave you an answer along with the statement that it may not be that. Remember?" Xephos once again just nodded in response.

"So yes it might not be BPD or whatever they want to call it but this..." Will picked up the pill bottle putting into Xeph's hand. "This has been helping you an amazing amount. You haven't built twenty random pointless machines since being on it or tore up our library looking for a book that you know is sitting next to your chair because you read it so many times." Xephos glanced over and blushed recognizing the title of the book on the table.

He took in a deep breath before nodding to him, "I lost my mind for a bit there. Didn't I Will?"

"Just a bit. Take your medicine and come get some breakfast. I rescheduled your therapy session during the beginning of your meltdown. She said she can see you later today and I think you should bring up your concerns with your diagnosis to her." He said calmly standing up from the chair.

"Will....will you sit in the therapy session with me?" Xephos asked very shyly looking down at the pill bottle.

"Only if you really want me there. I think you'll get a lot more work done if I'm not there though. You tend to change a bit for me. You need to be the vulnerable you that made them choose BPD as a condition. Alright?" Will mention gently crossing his arms across his chest.

"Will you at least wait for me?"

"Of course I will. I have nothing else planned for today. Now come on I don't want you going to her on an empty stomach." Will said moving to leave the room.

"You go on. I'm going to take my pill and clean up in here. I made quite the mess." Xephos said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright. No snapping your fingers. Clean it properly just like how you messed it up." He responded leaving Xephos alone in the library once again.


End file.
